<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Conga Line and Other Bright Lies by Myrka1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752633">A Conga Line and Other Bright Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrka1979/pseuds/Myrka1979'>Myrka1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Кровь и травмы, Крутой Малкольм Брайт, Малькольму Брайту нужно обнять, Типичное для канона насилие, наркотики, попытка ограбления пошла не так как надо, события между 13 и 14 серией</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrka1979/pseuds/Myrka1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы действительно думали, что Малкольм провел две недели на Таити?!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479446">A Conga Line and Other Bright Lies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab">ProcrastinatingSab</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В общей сложности Малкольм провел на Таити четыре дня, прежде чем начал планировать свой побег обратно в Нью-Йорк. Он конечно пообещал Гилу и своей матери, что постарается расслабиться и насладиться отдыхом, и видит Бог он приложил усилия! Ну, по крайней мере, он честно пытался.<br/>   Первые три дня он провел, запершись в своем гостиничном номере, поглощая детективные романы и психологические триллеры. Но к сожалению, какими бы занимательными они не были, Малкольм не мог перестать замечать логические не состыковки и необоснованные откровения в их концовках. Кроме этого, на четвертый день он начал ловить себя на том, что видит в каждой жертве «девушку в коробке», своего отца в каждом убийце и Джона Уоткинса в каждом похитителе. <br/>   Вся идея отпуска заключалась в том, что он должен был отвлечься. К сожалению, она не срабатывала! И конечно он знал, что может ему в этом помочь – раскрытие настоящего убийства или разгадка тайны.<br/>    Ему просто нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк, и даже если Гил не позволит ему вернуться к работе, он может просмотреть какие-нибудь нераскрытые дела, не выходя из своего лофта. В любом случае он найдет чем заняться.<br/>   Уехать тайно было нелегко. После его последнего обмана, мать решила пойти на крайние меры, пытаясь заставить его не только уехать на курорт, но и остаться там. Она не только постоянно звонила ему и требовала от него ежедневных фотоотчетов доказывающих, что он действительно находиться на Таити, но и наняла агента шпионить за ним.<br/>   Малкольму понадобилось целых тридцать минут после регистрации в отеле, чтобы вычислить парня. Дальше было простое деловое предложение – Леонардо живет в номере Малкольма и пользуется всеми его удобствами, за это Малкольм сохранит его провал в тайне.<br/>   Итак, на шестой день своего второго отпуска Малкольм вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Не смотря на огромное желание вернуться в свой лофт и увидеть Сайншайн, он, после некоторого размышления, решил не делать этого. Остановила его простая мысль о том, что с мамы станется отправить кого ни будь присматривать за его квартирой на тот случай если он решит вернуться из отпуска пораньше. Это был риск, на который он идти не хотел. Поэтому по приезду он зарегистрировался в «Plaza» и понадеялся, что его самовольство не раскроют.<br/>   Возвращение в Нью-Йорк уже подняло ему настроение. И он решил посвятить остаток своего отпуска одному из своих тайных дел – последние шесть лет Малкольм регулярно поддерживал и посещал одну благотворительную организацию, которая занималась проблемами детей-сирот, переживших тяжелые травмирующие ситуации. Диагноз «сложный посттравматический синдром» означал, что Малкольм прекрасно понимал, как сильно страдают дети, и хотел им помочь любым доступным ему способами. Так что кроме ежемесячных переводов, на банковский счет организации, он еще и часто лично посещал их мероприятия. Каждый раз, когда он приходил, он то играл с детьми, угощал их сладостями и, прежде чем уйти, незаметно кидал чек с солидной суммой в ящик для пожертвований. <br/>   Чтобы не выделяться из толпы, Малкольм приходил на эти мероприятия, в обычной одежде, оставив в стороне свои модные дизайнерские костюмы. Сегодня не стало исключением – черный свитер и темные джинсы в тон, сели по его фигуре ничуть не хуже костюма-тройки.  <br/>     Организацией руководила женщина по имени Лиза. Она узнала его и тепло улыбнувшись пустила в дом. Ее стараниями здесь всегда было тепло и уютно, мало кто знал и посещал эти мероприятия. Вот и сегодня в заведении было всего около десятка гостей, дети и персонал.<br/>   Малкольм играл с детьми в «Я шпион», когда его внимание привлекли испуганные крики. Он резко встал – в доме явно случилась какая-то беда, и не раздумывая бросился к источнику криков. Когда же он спустился в большую гостиную то его глаза невольно широко распахнулись от шока – все находящиеся в комнате посетители, дети и служащие организации сгрудились у дальней стены. В середине комнаты стояли две фигуры, одетые в черное, с закрытыми лицами и размахивали оружием. <br/>   Один из нападавших – высокий мужчина, заметил Малкольма и последовавших за ним детей и властным, угрожающим жестом приказал им присоединиться к остальным заложникам.<br/>- Никому не двигаться! - предупредил всех напавший. – Будет лучше для всех, если вы будите слушаться и не делать глупостей!<br/>   Перепуганные дети заплакали, кто-то всхлипывал и стонал, все были бледными от страха.<br/>- Я знаю, что это благотворительная акция, - продолжил грабитель. – Так что все просто… отдайте нам деньги, и мы уйдем!<br/>- Но это деньги для детей, - испугано взмолилась Лиза, - Они нам необходимы чтобы….<br/>- Разве я разрешал вам говорить, леди? – мужчина направил на Лизу пистолет, и она испугано отступила на шаг назад вскинув в верх дрожащие руки.<br/>- Мне плевать! Давайте сюда бабло… - он угрожающе осмотрел людей. – Давайте все, что у вас есть!<br/>- Хорошо… Сейчас… -  Лиза поспешно подошла к сейфу. По замершей до этой комнаты прошло оживление, когда заложники начали доставать свои бумажники. Второй грабитель, протянула им сумку, куда они начали бросать свои вещи.<br/>  Малкольм прикусил губу. До сих пор он молчал, наблюдая и анализируя действия нападающих, изучая язык их тела. Мужчина и женщина. Он был за главного, напористый и уверенный в себе, но несмотря на это в нем чувствовалась какая-то нервозность. Складывалось впечатление, что это его первый грабеж. Она была ведомой, напряженной и суетливой… очень нервной. Ее руки дрожали и так крепко стискивали рукоять пистолета, что пальцы побелели. Она определенно в первый раз взяла в руки огнестрельное оружие. <br/>   Все в них буквально кричало, что они были неопытными дилетантами. Эти люди очень плохо представляли себе, что они делают и у них, судя по всему не было разработанного плана. И это было плохо, намного хуже, чем если бы он столкнулся с профессиональными грабителями. Если что-то пойдет не так, если они почувствуют, что теряют контроль над ситуацией они запаникуют и начнут действовать импульсивно и необдуманно. Это значило, что ситуация в любой момент могла обостриться и привести к катастрофе!<br/>   Придя к определенным выводам Малкольм огляделся вокруг себя и его сердце дрогнуло. Люди, собравшиеся сегодня в этой комнате, хотели сделать доброе дело, несмотря на то что у большинства было довольно туго со свободными деньгами. Дети же вообще не заслуживали подобного стресса, они и так уже натерпелись им совсем не нужны были новые травмы.<br/>   Он облизнул губы и решительно сделал несколько шагов к мужчине. Грабитель в встревоженно вскинул пистолет, целясь в грудь Малкольма.<br/>- Эй! Сто на месте! Какого черта ты делаешь?<br/>   Малкольм вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, показывая всем видом, что он не угроза.<br/>- Послушай, ты здесь главный! Я просто хочу сказать, что люди здесь не смогут много вам дать. Это не одна из тех богатых благотворительных организаций о которых все говорят. Именно это Лиза и хотела тебе объяснить. <br/>  Он коротко взглянул на Лизу, и та согласно закивала. Мужчина молчал и поэтому Малкольм продолжил:<br/>- Я богат. Моей семье принадлежит половина Нью-Йорка. Ты можешь уйти сегодня с парой тысяч наличкой, и это в лучшем случае, или ты можешь выслушать меня и получить реально большие деньги.<br/>После его слов в комнате воцарилась тишина.<br/>- Я что, похож на идиота? – мужчина издевательски усмехнулся. – Вернись на место и заткнись!<br/>- Я этого не говорил, - возразил Малкольм и медленно вытащил чек из кармана. – Посмотри, я не вру тебе. Я богат!<br/>   Глаза грабителя, единственное, что было видно из-под маски пораженно распахнулись, когда он увидел сумму на чеке, затем его глаза метнулись назад, и впились в лицо Малкольма. На этот раз Малкольм четко увидел в них вспыхнувшую алчность.<br/>- Я лучше возьму этот чек. Лучше уж такая жирная синица в руке, чем непонятный журавль в небе.<br/>- Не получиться, этот чек именной. Видишь он выписан для Лизы, значит только она может получить по нему деньги… Но мы можем пойти в банк, и я сниму со своего счета любую сумму, которую ты захочешь…  просто, возьми меня, и ты получишь все что хочешь. Оставь этих людей в покое. Я обещаю, что не вру тебе.<br/>- Пойти с тобой в банк? Чтобы ты смог рассказать обо мне? Нет, так не пойдет.<br/>- Тогда я могу позвонить своему адвокату! Я попрошу его принести нужную сумму и передать ее вам там, где ты скажешь, - быстро проговорил Малкольм.  – Ты сможешь проконтролировать место встречи и условия передачи. Возьмешь их и уйдешь, а мы все забудем, что это когда-либо происходило… Такой план тебя устроит?<br/>   Грабитель задумавшись молчал. Прошло несколько секунд и Малкольм наблюдавший за ним понял, что тот склоняется к тому чтобы принять его предложение. Это было отчетливо видно по тому, как неуловимо расслабился палец на спусковом крючке, по внезапному блеску жадности в его глазах, потому как расслабились его плечи и изменилось поведение. Все это означало, что план Малкольма сработал.<br/>   Мужчина наконец окончательно принял решение и махнул пистолетом приказывая Малкольму приблизится.<br/>- Хорошо, пошли!<br/>   Малкольму не надо было оглядываться, чтобы понять, это чувствовалось, что половина присутствующих в комнате вздохнула с облегчением. Самое странно, что и он тоже его ощущал. Его авантюра увенчалась успехом. В этот момент грабитель схватил Малкольма за свитер и грубо потащил к выходу.<br/>- Подожди! – вскрикнула женщина, подбегая к ним. Она казалась еще более напуганной, почти охваченной паникой. Она яростно зашептала своему спутнику, но так тихо, что ее слышно было только Малкольму стоящему рядом:<br/>- А если он сбежит? Если все опять выйдет из-под контроля? – заныла она. – Пожалуйста, давай просто уйдем отсюда. Все это было плохой идеей с самого начала!<br/>- Мы и так уходим, но не с пустыми руками, - прошипел мужчина в ответ. – Мы прихватим с собой богатого мальчика.<br/>Он еще раз настороженно оглядел комнату, а затем повернулся к Малкольму.<br/>- Но ты права… - сказал он и потянул за шарф, который висел у него на шее. – Сними его.<br/>  Малкольм послушно снял шарф и безропотно позволил грабителю завязать себе глаза. Его мир погрузился в темноту, а в спину уперся ствол пистолета.<br/>- Не вздумайте звонить в полицию, иначе этот человек умрет, - предупредил грабитель напоследок и с такой силой толкнул Малкольма в спину, что тот споткнулся и обязательно бы упал, если бы грабитель не ухватил его за плечо.<br/>- Давай, шевелись, богатый мальчик! И не заставляй меня делать тебе больно! <br/>  Малкольм глубоко вздохнул, беря под контроль свое дыхание и позволил вывести себя наружу. Они спустились по лестнице и сели в фургон. Он до последнего не мог поверить, что его блеф сработает, но они действительно поверили ему и оставили невинных людей в покое. Они даже не забрали их деньги с собой!<br/>   И только когда фургон тронулся с места, к нему пришла совершенно другая мысль – он только что осознал, что сделал. Малкольм так был зациклен только на спасении людей, что не заметил яму, в которую сам себя загнал. И теперь, когда люди были в безопасности, он наконец-то начал беспокоиться и о себе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 Глава.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гил утопал в бумагах. Последние два дня были просто сумасшедшими. Нет, не так. Последний месяц был просто кошмарным, как в профессиональном, так и в моральном плане. <br/>    Начался он с похищения Малкольма Уоткинсом. Через две недели, после выздоровления, парень вступил в секту, чтобы раскрыть убийство и согласился на подпольный сеанс терапии электрошоком! Украл портативный злектрошокер и чуть не убил себя с его помощью пытаясь избавиться от своих галлюцинаций. Устроил короткое замыкание, оставив без электричества весь участок, что привело к огромной горе бумаг и психологической оценке самого виновника, которая тоже прошла… гм, скажем так, не совсем по плану.<br/>   И в тот момент, когда Гил уже думал, что ничего более безумного произойти не может, их следующий убийца спрятал под трупом противопехотную мину! И, угодайте, кто стал удерживать ее от взрыва? Малкольм! И делал он это до тех пор, пока команда не покинула опасную зону, а потом… та-да-да-дам… выпрыгнул из окна третьего(!) этажа, чтобы спастись от взрыва! И конечно приземлился он на любимую Ле-Ман Гила. И это, не говоря о летающих мечах, которые, опять-таки, полез ловить Малкольм, чтобы спасти обездвиженную жертву! А потом было еще преследование подозреваемого в темном, узком туннеле и прыжок через стол наперегонки с пулей…<br/>  После всего этого, чаша терпения Гила, оказалась наконец переполнена. Но больше чем тонны бумаги, свалившиеся на него после всех этих приключений его, беспокоила способность Малкольма влипать во все эти жуткие странности. С тех пор как Малкольм стал работать с Гилом, его будто преследовал злой рок, толкавший парня на путь саморазрушения, все это просто обязано было закончится катастрофой. Гил все чаще думал, что Малкольм и Джессика в чем-то были правы и, именно он, был виноват в том, что так много боли и опасности окружало парня. Хотя… Возможно, это был обычный образ жизни для Малкольма, начавшаяся еще с его поступления в ФБР. Ведь не зря его уволили после того как он нокаутировал шерифа!<br/>   Гил тяжело вздохнул. Это его точно не оправдывало. Даже если Малкольм привык жить на острие ножа до того, как начал работать с полицией Нью-Йорка, Гил все равно чувствовал себя ужасно, понимая, что именно он втянул парня в этот опасный мир на этот раз. <br/>   Все, решено, как только Малкольм вернется у них будет долгий и обстоятельный разговор на эту тему. Гил давно хотел поговорить с ним, но то не мог найти подходящего времени, то что-то опять случалось, то Малкольм оказывался недоступен, например, как сейчас – был в отъезде. <br/>   Хотя сейчас-то он был рад отсутствию парня. Хорошо, что Малкольм наконец-то прислушался к ним и решил все-таки немного отдохнуть и восстановиться. Единственное, о чем жалел Гил на данный момент, что не смог сопровождать его в поездке, не хватало свободного времени и, чего уж там, денег. Вот честно – он не доверял парню! Не с его кармой и не умением держаться подальше от неприятностей. Гил почти физически ощущал, что должен присмотреть за Малкольмом, как бы сильно они оба не нуждались в перерыве.<br/>  В последний раз Гил звонил ему сегодня утром, и, вроде бы, голос Малкольма звучал бодро и спокойно. Звонок был коротким, как обычно, по словам отдыхающего он сидел в номере и читал очередную книгу. И да, черт возьми, только Малкольм Брайт мог поехать в отпуск на Таити и устроить себе самоизоляцию в номере гостиницы.<br/>   Гил тихонько хмыкнул и заметил, что его телефон начал вибрировать. О! Легок на помине. На экране высветился номер Малкольма.<br/>- Эй, городской мальчик! – он откинулся на спинку кресла, - ты уже закончил седьмую книгу?<br/>- Хм… Гил! Нет, еще не закончил…<br/>- Мммм… только не говори мне, что она тебя опять разочаровала… - Гил замолчал, не окончив фразы. Что-то было не так. Голос Брайта был резким и высоким, а тон, был тем самым тоном, который он хорошо знал. Это был тон «я под кайфом от адреналина, и у меня неприятности». Сердце Гила упало.<br/>- Брайт?! Все в порядке?<br/>- Более-менее.<br/>- Где ты находишься? Ты ранен?<br/>- Нет! Нет, я в порядке, Гил. Послушай, я хотел попросить об одолжении, и так чтобы моя мать не узнала об этом. Ты же знаешь, как она заводится с пол оборота.<br/>- Ну, пока я не вижу возможности утаить от нее что-либо…<br/>- Гил, пожалуйста. Как мой адвокат, ты не можешь кому-то рассказать об этом. Адвокатская тайна, помнишь? Мне нужно, чтобы ты снял определённую сумму с моего счета и принес туда куда я тебе скажу, хорошо?<br/>- Твой адв… Подожди, притормози, малыш. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?!! – Гил был совершенно ошарашен тем, что говорил Малкольм. Он не был его адвокатом. Он не был ни чьим адвокатом! Но интуиция, старого копа, во всю требовала, чтобы он не отрицал ни чего. Судя по всему, Малкольм опять попал в беду и говорил явно под принуждением. И Гил решил ему подыграть. К сожалению, именно в этот момент дверь в его кабинет распахнулась и громкий раскатистый голос Джей Ти пророкотал:<br/>-  Босс, у нас убийство в центр города, мне заняться им?<br/>  Все произошло так быстро, что Гил просто не успел отключить телефон. Он поспешно вскочил на ноги и знаком велел Джей Ти замолчать, но, судя по всему, было уже слишком поздно.<br/>- Он коп?!! – Гил напрягся, услышав чужой голос в телефоне. Похоже звонок был на громкой связи.<br/>- Нет, нет! –быстро возразил Малкольм, и Гил услышал панику в его голосе.<br/>  Гил закаменевшей рукой вдавил трубку в ухо пытаясь расслышать как можно больше из тех голосов, что доносились до него по связи. Слышно было шум драки, вскрики двух мужчин и лязг метала, а затем глухой удар и… тишина.<br/>- Брайт!? Брайт!!!... Черт возьми!!!<br/>  Гил в отчаянье стукнул ладонями по столу. Если события последних нескольких минут вызвали в нем тревогу, то последние секунды просто убили. Он застыл на месте пытаясь разобраться в загадочном телефонном звонке. Стрелки часов двигались, время шло, но Гил застыл в шоке. Он не слышал сейчас ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца в груди, рева крови в голове и звона в ушах. Во что, черт возьми, ввязался Брайт на этот раз? Он в Нью-Йорке? Где они должны встретиться?<br/>- Босс… босс… Гил!!!<br/>   Гил моргнул и наконец отмер, подняв взгляд на Джей Ти, чьи глаза были переполнены беспокойством.<br/>- Что случилось с Брайтом? – спросил он.<br/>  Гил открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал вибрирующий телефон. Пришло сообщение от Брайта. Это была фотография Малкольма. Он лежал без сознания, его запястья, лодыжки и рот были замотаны скотчем, а по виску стекала струйка крови.<br/>  Сердце Гила подскочило к горлу, но прежде чем он успел перевести дыхание, зазвонил телефон.<br/>- Если ты навредишь ему, я тебя… - зарычал он на звонившего. Его руки явственно потряхивало, когда он сжимал трубку.<br/>- Слушай меня, коп… если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь я убью его без колебаний. Сделай, то что он сказал тебе! Я хочу четыре миллиона. У тебя есть пять часов.<br/>***<br/>Пятнадцатью минутами ранее….</p>
<p>  Они все еще были в машине. Малкольм съежился в дальнем углу на полу, а его похитители стояли у дверей на другом конце фургона. Он держал в руке телефон выставив его на громкую связь и набирал номер Гила и надеялся, что его план сработает. Грабитель многозначительно целился в него из пистолета и не спускал глаз с телефона.<br/>- Эй, городской мальчик! – послышался через пару секунд веселый голос Гила. - Ты уже закончил седьмую книгу?<br/>  Малкольм глубоко вздохнул и постарался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно. <br/>- Хм… Гил! Нет, еще не закончил…<br/>  Однако Гил слишком хорошо его знал и мгновенно раскусил его игру. К счастью лейтенант был достаточно умен, чтобы подыграть Брайту. Малкольм успел уже все обдумать, он точно знал, что будет говорить. Каждое его слово должно было стать подсказкой, иметь скрытый смысл, который мог раскрыть только Гил.<br/>  Но в этот момент вмешалась карма Малкольма, на этот раз в виде голоса Джей Ти и его план рухнул. Глаза Малкольма расширились от шока, он услышал, как грабитель со свистом втянул воздух, а женщина всхлипнула и задрожала.<br/>   Черт возьми, это был полный провал!<br/>- Он коп?!!! – разъярённо прошипел мужчина, и в его глазах вспыхнула паника.<br/>- Нет, нет!!!! – быстро воскликнул Малкольм. Это было плохо. Гнев, паника и заряженный пистолет – этот коктейль вел прямиком к катастрофе. Необходимо было, что-то срочно предпринять.<br/>  Грабитель подскочил к Малкольму и в бешенстве выбил телефон из его рук, его пистолет оказался отведённым в сторону и Малкольм решил воспользоваться шансом. Он прыгнул на противника, ударом кулока по запястью грабителя, выбив пистолет, который с лязгом отлетел в сторону. Не теряя времени Малкольм бросился за оружием. Бандит на секунду застыл застигнутый врасплох, он явно не ожидал от своего некрупного, худого пленника такой прыти. Однако его ступор прошел очень быстро, и он бросился на Малкольма, стараясь не допустить его до оружия. <br/>   Уже через несколько секунд стало ясно, что схватка оборачивается не в пользу грабителя. Многолетний опыт тренировок и подготовка помогли Малкольму, он стал быстро брать верх над человеком, пусть и более крупным, но ослепленного яростью и паникой. К сожалению, в их почти честный бой вмешался третий фактор – женщина подскочила к Малкольму со спины и уперла ствол пистолета ему между лопаток.<br/>  Малкольм застыл, выбивать оружие из ее дрожащих пальцев было рискованно, слишком уж она нервничала, любое его угрожающее движение могло привести к выстрелу. Он встал на одно колено и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Мужчина тяжело дыша поднялся на ноги, вытер тыльной стороной ладони кровь, текущую из разбитого носа и пошатываясь наклонился за пистолетом. Несколько секунд он со злостью смотрел на Малкольма, потом размахнувшись резко, со всей силы ударил его по голове пистолетом.<br/>   Малкольм без звука рухнул на пол, последнее, что он успел услышать, как голос Гила звал его из телефонной трубки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малкольм плавал в полубессознательном состоянии, порой он «всплывал к поверхности» достаточно сильно, чтобы воспринимать шум вокруг себя, но недостаточно, чтобы осознать его и расшифровать, он слышал, но не был способен понять, думал, но не мог придать мыслям логической стройности. Полные паники и горячности споры его похитителей просачивались сквозь туман в его голове, и наконец такие слова как «полицейский», «деньги» и «неприятности» вытолкнули его сознание из вязкой глубины бессознательного.<br/>   Он остался лежать с закрытыми глазами и ему понадобилась все его сила воли, чтобы заставить себя сосредоточиться и вникнуть в смысл их разговора. Голос девушки был сдавленным от слез, очень взволнованным, на грани истерики, в то время как голос мужчины был пронизан гневом, страхом и отчаяньем. <br/>- Ник, мы влипли по самые уши! Начав дурацким ограблением, мы закончили похищением долбаного копа!<br/>- Так не должно было произойти! Он сказал, что позвонит своему адвокату, а не в полицию. Кроме того, откуда я мог знать, что он полицейский!?<br/>- Вспомни как он вел себя на благотворительном вечере, это было достаточным доказательством!<br/>- У него были деньги, Сара! Копы не настолько богаты!<br/>- Тогда может быть… Давай просто отпустим его и уберемся отсюда? Или… давай просто бросим его и сбежим пока он в отключке? Пожалуйста, Ник.<br/>- Нет, он видел наши лица. Уже слишком поздно. Просто… доверься мне, ладно? Все будет хорошо! Просто имей немного больше веры в меня.<br/>   Когда спор утих, и девушка начала плакать, Малкольм опять отключился. Когда он очнулся в следующий раз никого рядом слышно не было. Он медленно открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы взгляд сфокусировался. Он лежал на полу в углу комнаты, заброшенного здания, судя по состоянию стен и полов, а также по обилию валяющегося вокруг мусора. <br/>   Попытка поднять голову и осмотреться привела к вспышке боли в голове. Он застонал и только сейчас обнаружил, что его рот заклеен скотчем, заглушая звук. Стоило только осознать это, как он тут же почувствовал, как она сжимает его рот, и едва не перекрывает нос, дышать вдруг стало чертовски тяжело. Его запястья и лодыжки то же были обмотаны клейкой лентой, причем так туго, что, судя по тому как его конечности начали неметь, у него было перекрыто кровообращение, <br/>  Можно было-бы подумать, что ему нарочно пытались причинить вред, но Малкольм был уверен, что это была не преднамеренная жестокость. Похитители просто были не опытными и не знали, как и что делают. Эти люди боялись его и изо всех сил старались держать его под контролем.<br/>   К сожалению, это знание ни насколько не улучшало его положение. Вся ситуация складывалась крайне непредсказуемо, и прямиком вела к плохому концу. На это указывал и удар по голове пистолетом, и то, что он очнулся связанным. <br/>  Гил должен был понять, что с ним что-то не так. Он только надеялся, что дал ему достаточно зацепок, чтобы он нашел его.<br/>   Малкольм понятия не имел о том, что произошло после того как он потерял сознание. Сколько он не старался он не мог вспомнить, что произошло между дракой в фургоне и тем моментом, когда он очнулся связанным в этом месте. Что задумали похитители? Говорили ли они с Гилом? Требовали ли денег? Он, не был уверен, но в памяти всплыло словосочетание «четыре миллиона», видимо он все-таки иногда приходил в себя на короткое время. Означает ли это, что теперь его держат за выкуп?<br/>  Он не смог сдержаться от ироничного смешка. Вот к чему привело его желание скрыться от посторонних глаз, уйти из-под надоедливой опеки. Теперь он ушел «из-под радаров» очень… качественно. <br/>  Малкольм прислонился головой к стене и попытался собраться с мыслями. Время шло, и ему надо было найти выход из этой ситуации, причем желательно такой, при котором никто бы не пострадал. <br/>   После рыданий и истерик, Сара и Ник вышли из комнаты не подозревая, что он слышал их разговор. А может они просто сделали вид что не заметили этого? Судя по тому как темно было в доме и насколько слабый свет просачивался через заросшие грязью окна, Малкольм предположил, что должно быть уже наступила ночь. <br/>   Дальше время словно остановилось. Он попытался растянуть клейкую ленту, порвать или вывернуться из нее, или хотя бы снять ту, что была на его губах. Все попытки заканчивались провалом и приносили только еще больший дискомфорт теперь еще и от травм кожи, доставляя боль и разочарование. Вскоре он совершенно потерял счет времени. Сколько длились его тщетные попытки? Минуты? Часы?<br/>  Звук открывающейся двери привлек его внимание. Фигура на мгновение застыла в дверном проеме, а потом вошла внутрь и щелкнула выключателем. Неяркий свет из пыльной лампочки резанул по привыкшим к темноте глазам Малкольма. Он зажмурился от неожиданности, потом быстро сморгнул несколько раз пытаясь разглядеть кто к нему пришел. Сара. <br/>  Женщина подошла к нему и присела рядом на колени. Она протянула руку и подцепив кончик ленты, закрывающей его рот, резко дернула. Малкольм поморщился, когда вместе с лентой его лицо покинуло еще и некоторое количество щетины. Однако, это было так здорово снова быть способным сделать глубокий вдох.<br/>- Я решила, что ты захочешь пить, - тихо сказала она, поднося к его губам бутылку с водой и избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.<br/>  Малкольм с жадностью приник к горлышку и поспешно сделал несколько глубоких глотков. Пить хотелось просто зверски. Вот уже какое-то время жажда не давала ему покоя и то, что у него был заклеен рот только ухудшало ее. <br/>- Спасибо! – хрипло выдохнул он, напившись.<br/>  Она спокойно кивнула, а затем осмелилась коротко взглянуть на него.<br/>- Как твоя голова? – спросила она, и он чётко уловил в ее голосе вину.<br/>- Ничего страшного… У меня было и хуже, не беспокойся об этом, - он небрежно пожал плечами, пытаясь успокоить ее. Малкольм с любопытством наблюдал за ней и заметил, что ее губы дрожат.<br/>- Он знает, что ты здесь?<br/>   Сара резко мотнула головой и прошептала:<br/>- Нет. Я не должна быть здесь и разговаривать с тобой! – она нервно оглянулась на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что Ника там нет.<br/>Малкольм мягко улыбнулся:<br/>- Это твой первый... раз?<br/>  Ей потребовалось несколько секунд на размышления прежде чем она решила ответить:<br/>- Это так очевидно? – пробормотала она, выглядя пристыженной, как будто он поймал ее, когда она тайком выходила из дома после наступления родительского комендантского часа. <br/>- Есть некоторые моменты в твоем поведении, которые подсказали мне это. Видишь ли, у меня есть некоторый опыт в похищениях… - рассмеялся он.<br/>- Тебя уже похищали?<br/>- Да, - усмехнулся он, улыбаясь ее удивлению. – На прошедшее Рождество!<br/>  Она снова замолчала, ее взгляд уперся в руки, нервно сжимающиеся на ее коленях.<br/>- Ты не обязана, делать то, что он говорит, - мягко сказал он, - я же, вижу, что тебе это совершенно не нравится…<br/>- У меня нет выбора… - в отчаянье воскликнула она.<br/>- Он твой парень?<br/>Она кивнула:<br/>- Он последние, что у меня осталось. Он хороший человек! Он… он просто запутался…<br/>- Я могу ему помочь. Для него еще не все потерянно, он может достаточно легко отделаться…<br/>   Сара неверующе усмехнулась и бросила на него неприязненный взгляд, и Малкольм поспешил продолжить:<br/>- Я серьезно. Поверь. Попытка ограбления – это не похищение ради выкупа. Между этими преступлениями большая разница – одно преступление класса В, а второе уголовно наказуемое. Если ты освободишь меня, мы все уладим.<br/>- Это была твоя идея! Ты уговорил его на это! – прошипела она, и Малкольм увидел, что она дрожит от гнева.<br/>- Это правда… - признал он. – В то время я не думал о тебе или о нем…<br/>Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на свои связанные ноги и руки и пробормотал:<br/>- Я даже о себе не думал, если уж, на то пошло. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы оставили в покое тех людей, чтобы они не пострадали. Они… поверь они и так через очень многое прошли, им не нужно было еще больше боли и травм. А я… я справлюсь с этим.<br/>   Малкольм вздохнул и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:<br/>- Я знаю, что ты хочешь поступить правильно. Это видно по твоим глазам, по твоей позе и по лицу. Сара, помогая мне ты поможешь ему и себе…<br/>- Уже поздно! – выплюнула она и затряслась всем телом. Она снова уставилась на свои колени, судорожно сжимая уголок рубашки. Крупные слезы капали из ее глаз на ладони. Малкольм недоуменно вскинул брови.<br/>- Что ты имеешь ввиду?<br/>- Ник… он послал твою фотографию твоему другу, полицейскому, и потребовал у него денег. Он также угрожал убить тебя, если он расскажет хоть кому-нибудь. Это конец! Мы в полном дерьме! – задыхаясь прошептала она.<br/>   Малкольм замер не находя слов, чтобы успокоить ее, дать надежду. Язвительные слова и насмешки его отца, всплыли в его сознании. «Мы одинаковые, - глумливо говорил до боли знакомый голос. – Ты разрушил жизнь этого парня. Ты спровоцировал его, предлагая похитить себя. Ты такой же манипулятор, как и я. Ты такой же, как и я!».<br/>  Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь заставить голос замолчать, заглушить какофонию оскорблений, который продолжали сыпаться в его сторону. Он отвлекся на мгновение, а Сара как раз встала и отошла к дальнему углу комнаты, а когда вернулась в ее руках была бобина с клейкой лентой. Малкольм напрягся. Если его опять заставят замолчать, это никому не поможет.<br/>- Послушай, - попытался остановить ее он. – Послушай, мы все еще можем это исправить. Мой друг, Гил, с которым мы говорили… он хороший человек. Он не причинит Нику вреда, я обещаю. Просто скажи ему, где мы. Все еще не безнадежно!<br/>  Она с решительной обреченностью отрезала кусок от ленты:<br/>- Уже слишком поздно.<br/>- Нет, Сара, послушай меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - он заерзал, поднимая вверх связанные руки, - я совершенно уверен в том, что говорю. Если ты мне доверишься, все кончиться намного лучше и для него, и для тебя…<br/>  Она на секунду заколебалась, и Малкольм воспользовался этим, чтобы продолжить.<br/>- Просто пошли ему сообщение. Лейтенант Гил Арройо из 16-го участка. Скажи ему, где мы, и он все сделает наилучшим образом. Пожалуйста, Сара, не позволяй этому перерасти во что-то из чего все мы не сможем выбраться. Я знаю, что ты хороший человек. Я это вижу! – искренне взмолился он.<br/>- Мне… мне очень жаль. Я не могу предать его вот так, - Сара наклонилась и снова заклеила ему рот, снова заставив замолчать.<br/>- Прости, - прошептал она и быстро развернувшись, почти выбежала вон из комнаты, выключив свет и захлопнув дверь. Малкольма снова поглотила тьма.<br/>***<br/>    Чтобы глаза снова привыкли к темноте, потребовалось несколько минут, в течении которых Малкольм в отчаянье крутил руками и дергал ногами, надеясь растянуть ленту достаточно сильно, чтобы она наконец поддалась его усилиям. Постоянное трение, растирало кожу, но он не обращал внимание на эту ерунду.<br/>    Этот короткий разговор с Сарой выбил его из колеи. Малкольм был почти на сто процентов уверен, что сумеет убедить ее помочь ему. Он видел это в ее глазах. Этот взгляд. Отчаянный взгляд человека, который биться превратиться в чудовище. Он каждый день видел этот взгляд в зеркале.<br/>   Он был так близок. Так близок!<br/>   Возможно он выбрал не верный тон или не нашёл нужных слов, а может быть наоборот сказал или сделал, что-то что оттолкнуло ее от помощи. Малкольм никак не мог сообразить, где он ошибся. Обычно он уговаривал подозреваемых. Он говорил с убийцами, и они слушали его. Тот факт, что он не смог достучаться до Сары, которую считал, не смотря на произошедшее, все еще хорошим человеком, был ударом в самое сердце. Что это говорило о нем самом? Подтверждает ли это то, что он так всегда боялся увидеть в себе? Было ли правдой то, что порой другие ожидали от него узнав чей он сын? Значит ли это, что в нем спит убийца, и благодаря этому он так легко находит с ними общий язык и понимает их образ мыслей? Неужели он бомба замедленного действия?<br/>   Если бы его руки были бы свободными он бы в отчаянии вцепился в свое лицо. Слова Уоткинса выплыли на передний план его сознания. Что если его Испытание увенчалось успехом несмотря даже на то, что Семья осталась живой? Может Джон, сам того не ведая, всё-таки выпустил на волю то самое дикое животное которое Малкольм столько лет держал взаперти в глубинах своего сознания?<br/>   Малкольм с мрачным отчаяньем в последний раз дернул руками, скотч не поддавался, слишком крепко его связали, поэтому он решил сосредоточиться на освобождении ног. Если человек может встать и пойти, то он сможет и сбежать. Малкольм работал ногами пробуя разнообразные движения, изгибался, сгибался, оттягивал одну ногу от другой в стороны, насколько позволяла лента.<br/>   Звук лопнувшего скотча стал праздником для его ушей. И как раз в этот момент дверь в комнату открылась. Малкольм замер в той же позе в которой оставила его Сара, делая вид, что до сих пор крепко связан.<br/>   В темноте послышались неровные, тяжелые шаги Ника, а за ним неуверенные и испуганные Сары. Зажегся свет, и Ник присел перед ним на корточки. Одним резким безжалостным движением Ник сорвал скотч с его рта. <br/>- Знаешь, есть и другие способы заткнуть кому-нибудь рот! – недовольно поморщился Малкольм.<br/>- Ты полицейский! – зло выплюнул Ник, дрожа от гнева. – Ты солгал мне! Ты! Ты подставил меня!<br/>   Малкольм невольно хрипло рассмеялся на эту почти детскую обиду.<br/>- Ты преступник. Конечно, я обманул тебя! Ты собирался ограбить хороших людей. Черт, что за чудовище позариться на благотворительные деньги, тем более собираемые для детей!?<br/>- Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен убить тебя прямо сейчас! – Ник в бешенстве вскочил и начал расхаживать перед связанным пленником. <br/>- Я могу назвать тебе десяток на выбор, - Малкольм улыбнулся, показывая ряд ровных зубов. – Одна из них – тебя осудят за мое убийство. Еще одна – ты все еще нуждаешься во мне потому что тебе нужны деньги. Еще так же потому, что ты никогда никого не убивал, так что вероятность того, что это произойдет сейчас…<br/>- Не мыслимо! – возглас Ника прервал его. Сам похититель интенсивно вышагивал туда-сюда подпитываемый неуверенностью и гневом. Он раздраженно всплеснул руками и посмотрел на Сару, у которой широко раскрылись глаза от удивления. – Знаешь, что? К черту деньги! Я убью этого парня! Невероятно! Я просто его убью!<br/>   Малкольм ухмыльнулся. Его рискованный план работал.<br/>   Медленно он вытянул одну ногу на пути мечущегося Ника, который был слишком взбешён, чтобы видеть хоть что-то перед собой. На следующем круге похититель споткнулся и плашмя рухнул на пол.<br/>  Малкольм бросился на него сверху. Несмотря на то, что его руки были связаны, он смог связать мужчину захватом и захлестнуть за шею, используя предплечье в качестве точки давления он удержал бьющегося Ника в удушающем захвате. Ник пытался вырваться или хотя бы ослабить давление на свою трахею, но безуспешно. Рядом испугано вскрикнула Сара, но Малкольм продолжил удерживать позицию.<br/>   Один, два, три… Прошло несколько секунд, и, наконец, Малкольм почувствовал, как расслабились мышцы мужчины, его тело обмякло. Только тогда он ослабил свой захват. Ник под ним тяжело дышал и начал судорожно кашлять. <br/>   Малкольм освободил его и встал. Он и сам задыхался от огромных усилий, которые потребовались от него, чтобы удержать Ника. Он глянул на распростертого, все еще восстанавливающего способность нормально дышать похитителя, и пошел прочь.<br/>- Не ходи за мной! – предупредил он его.<br/>   Сара смотрела на Малкольма с ужасом. Она дрожа отшатнулась назад, когда он приблизился к ней.<br/>- Эй! Я не причинил ему вреда! – мягко возразил Малкольм на ее не высказанную претензию. – Пойдем со мной в полицию, Сара. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем это…<br/>   В ее глазах медленно и неохотно проступало согласие и Малкольм уж довольно улыбнулся, но тут увидел, что ее глаза метнулись в сторону, и она ахнула от ужаса. Прежде чем Малкольм успел обернуться, жгучая боль вспыхнула в его ноге, рассылая шипованный импульсы боли по всему телу.<br/>- Ты думаешь, что ты какой-то чертов герой! – с ненавистью прохрипел Ник. Малкольм невольно опустился на одно колено. Из его бедра торчал, загнанный по самую рукоять, швейцарский нож. Ник схватил рукоятку и надавив провернул в ране. Крик Малкольма слился с криком Сары. – Ты думал, что спасешь девчонку и все такое!<br/>   Малкольм застонал, его попытка хоть что-то сказать оборвалась практически не начавшись. Он почувствовал, что падает на спину. Какого черта? Рана ведь была не самая серьезная… И тут у него мелькнула догадка. Нож. Должно быть лезвие ножа смазано чем-то успокоительным или парализующим. Комната стала растворяться в тенях. Последнее, что он почувствовал это, как его рот снова залепили скотчем. Он постарался держать глаза открытыми, но они его не слушались.<br/>   «Вот тебе и план побега», - мелькнула последняя мысль прежде, чем он опять отключился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На часах было почти семь вечера. Прошло уже почти три часа с тех пор, как Гил получил звонок с требованием выкупа. И у них осталось всего два часа до того, как нужно будет нести похитителям деньги, а зацепок о том, где мог бы быть Малкольм так и не было. <br/>   И привлекать кого-то кроме Дэни и ДжейТи Гил тоже не хотел. Пока не хотел, ибо не видел в этом смысла – зацепок по которым можно было бы пойти не было.<br/>   Первым делом они проверили вернулся ли Малкольм вообще в страну. Через пятнадцать минут Дэни выяснила, что он действительно прилетел и даже еще вчера. Это было хорошо. Раз Малкольм был в Нью-Йорке, то это определённо расширяло их возможности. Идя по денежному следу, они выяснили, что он зарегистрировался в отеле «Plaza», куда тотчас же выехала Дэни в надежде найти хоть какие-то подсказки о том, что могло привести Малкольма к похитителям. Попытки отследить телефон к сожалению, закончились неудачей, похитители выключили аппарат сразу после своего звонка. <br/>   Если бы это было обычное расследование, то Гил бы сказал, что у них хорошее начало, но, учитывая их временные ограничения, этого явно было недостаточно. И самое главное они до сих пор понятия не имели, чем Малкольм занимался до того, как его похитили, и кто его похитил. Если они не знают своего врага, то как они должны его искать?<br/>   Оставалось только ждать. Гил твердил себе об этом, сидя в кресле и наблюдая как уходит время, а еще он раздумывал, стоил ли ставить в известность о произошедшем Джессику.<br/>   Дэни и ДжейТи высказались однозначно за то, чтобы Джессика Уитли как можно позже узнала о похищении, Малкольм просил об этом же. Почти единственное, что Гил твердо уяснил из их короткого телефонного разговора, так это то, что Брайт всеми силами хотел, чтобы мать как можно дольше оставалась в неведенье. Гил понимал почему, но это не мешало ему иметь свое мнение. <br/>  Одна его половина понимала почему его команда не оповещать ее, а другая был с эти категорически не согласна. Этот внутренний конфликт приводил Гила в замешательство.<br/>  К тому же, все та же первая половина - объективный и беспристрастный полицейский, была против ведения переговоров с похитителями и тем более передачи им денег. Она требовала, принюхаться, найти новые улики, которые помогут спасти Брайта и привлечь его похитителей к ответственности. <br/>  Вторая – билась в испуганной, почти обезумевшей истерике. Его сердце обливалось кровью с тех пор как он получил фотографию связанного Малкольма, с лицом залитым кровью. Рана на голове не выглядела серьезной, но она вызывала в его голове другую картинку, которая преследовала Гила днем и ночью - Брайт в окровавленной рубашке со сломанной рукой и пепельно-белым лицом.  <br/>  Тогда Гил знал, кто его похитил, у них были зацепки и помощь доктора Уитли в поисках, и все равно они безнадежно опоздали к финалу. Малкольму пришлось пожертвовать своей рукой, чтобы спасти себя и свою семью. Гил не смог ему ничем помочь тогда… <br/>   На этот раз у них вообще ничего не было. Полицейский в нем не успевал сделать свою работу и это могло стоить Малкольму жизни. Возможно их единственный шанс спасти парня это рассказать все Джессике и приготовить деньги для выкупа. <br/>   Не в силах больше сидеть и ждать Гил принялся лихорадочно метаться по кабинету. Черт, как он будет рассказывать об этом Джессике?! Как можно рассказать матери, что меньше чем через пару месяцев после жестокого похищения ее сын опять похищен?!!! Он просто не сможет этого сделать! Это разобьет ее сердце окончательно. Джессика Уитли – сильная женщина, но она уже столько пережила. У каждого есть свой придел тому, сколько он может вынести, прежде чем окончательно сломаться. И Гил был уверен, что Джесс почти перешагнула свой критический рубеж.<br/>   Стук в дверь выдернул его из раздумий, он вздрогнул и обернулся.<br/>- Лейтенант, вам оставили записку у дежурного, - молодой офицер протянул сложенный квадратом лист бумаги.<br/>   Гил развернул простой, грубо вырванный из дешёвого блокнота листок и бегло прочел текст, а потом еще раз медленнее и… еще раз, прежде чем до него дошел смысл прочитанного. После этого, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляда от неровных прыгающих букв послания он нащупал телефон и набрал номер Дэни.<br/> - О, Гил! Я как раз собиралась тебе позвонить, - почти мгновенно ответила детектив мрачным голосом. – Поиски в отеле ни к чему не привели. Здесь никто ничего не знает, а обыск номера тоже ничего не дал. <br/>   Монолог Дэни застал Гила врасплох и сбил с мысли, он нахмурился на мгновение забыв зачем звонил, но бумага буквально обжигала ему пальцы, и он тут же взял себя в руки.<br/>- Дэни, кажется я знаю где он может быть. Мне только что передали записку от неизвестного доброжелателя, в ней указан адрес, где держат Малкольма.<br/>На другом конце повисла напряженно-удивлённая тишина, прежде чем Дэни ответила:<br/>- Черт, это как-то подозрительно!<br/>  Гил прикусил губу. Она была абсолютно права, но это был шанс. Его сердце обливалось кровью последние три часа, и сейчас имея перед собой хотя бы тень возможности на спасение Брайта, ему было плевать на всю подозрительность ситуации. Гил просто хотел пойти туда и… вернуть парня.<br/>- У нас есть только один способ выяснить это…<br/>- Ммм… Ты прав, босс. Кидай адрес. Я встречу вас с ДжейТи уже там.<br/>***<br/>   Наводка привела их к заброшенному дому в трущобах. Это было идеальное место для удержания заложника – безлюдное, пустое и никем не посещаемое. Дэни, ДжейТи и несколько офицеров из участка собрались возле тактического фургона готовые внимательно выслушать указания Гила. <br/>- Тепловизор подтверждает, что в здании три человека, босс, - сообщил ДжейТи. – Двое на первом этаже, один в подвале.<br/>  Гил кивнул, застегивая бронежилет.<br/>- В подвале скорей всего Брайт! Похитители вооружены?<br/>- Похоже, что у одного есть пистолет, - ответил ДжейТи увеличивая картинку на экране тактического компьютера и внимательно приглядываясь к расплывчатым, разноцветным силуэтам.<br/>- У нас есть шанс по-тихому освободить заложника, - предложила Дэни взглянув на Гила.<br/>- Так и сделаем, - кивнул он. – Разделимся. Одна команда идет вниз за Брайтом. Другая блокирует похитителей и ждет отмашки об освобождении. У нас еще один час до назначенного им времени, так что есть хороший шанс, что они пока не сильно нервничают.<br/>Гил бросил встревоженный взгляд на экран – красно-оранжевая капля, которая по их предположениям принадлежала Малкольму ни разу за все время их наблюдения не пошевелилась.<br/>- С ним все будет в порядке, Гил, - Дэни перехватила его взгляд и ободряюще дотронулась ему рукой до плеча.<br/>- Так точно, мэм, - попытался пошутить Гил. – Дэни, ты со мной. Как только мы подадим сигнал, берите похитителей. ДжейТи ты за главного во второй команде.<br/>Получив в ответ согласные кивки, Гил снял с предохранителя пистолет.<br/>- Давайте вернём нашего парня! – пророкотал ДжейТи, и они вышли из фургона.<br/>***<br/>   Гил и Дэни прокрались внутрь здания стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Они проскользнули по коридорам ориентируясь по полученным чертежам здания и наконец спустились в подвал. Там было чертовски темно. Гил вошел первым и осветил помещение фонариком. Старые прогнившие доски пола скрипели под его весом, заставляя и без того натянутые нервы звенеть гитарными струнами. Он методично осматривал секцию за секцией подвала, наконец они достигли комнаты, в которой предположительно находился Малкольм. Сердце Гила пропустило удар, когда желтый круг луча, от фонаря, высветил парня, сидящего в дальнем углу комнаты. Гил сделал Дэни знак следить за обстановкой, а сам бросился к Брайту. <br/>  Он упал на колени рядом с неподвижным телом и потянулся к плечу связанного пленника. Но стоило ему только прикоснуться к нему, как на Гила обрушился град отчаянных ударов. Гил сначала ошарашено замер с трудом блокируя их, а потом, наконец перехватив связанные руки Малкольма быстро проговорил:<br/>- Брайт! Брайт, это я! <br/>   Малкольм его явно услышал так как тут же замер, до Гила донеслась приглушённая и бессвязная речь.<br/>- Подожди, Брайт! Дэни нам нужен свет!<br/>  Через несколько секунд в комнате вспыхнуло освещение. Все присутствующие на несколько секунд вынужденно зажмурились, а потом тишину разорвало изумленно-встревоженное аханье Дэни. Обеспокоенный Гил проследил за направлением ее взгляда и его глаза распахнулись от шока. Она смотрела на связанного по рукам и ногам Малкольма, а точнее на его бедро, из которого торчала рукоятка ножа. <br/>- Черт возьми, Брайт, ты как? – Гил подцепил пальцами ленту, закрывающую ему рот и сдернул ее. Малкольм страдальчески поморщился.<br/>- Я в порядке! – прохрипел он и протянул к Гилу руки, чтобы тот наконец освободил их. – Убери это пожалуйста. <br/>- Сейчас, - Гил вынул из кармана складной нож и в несколько приемов срезал скотч. – Что черт возьми произошло? – он кивнул на нож в ноге Малкольма.<br/>- А… это? Попытка побега. Все нормально… Черт, черт, черт, - он болезненно застонал, когда Гил наконец избавил его от пут, кровь прилила к затекшим конечностям и подарила парню много незабываемых ощущений. Гил подавил приступ ярости – ублюдки слишком туго связали парня почти перекрыв кровоток. Малкольм в это время почти рассеяно тер запястья.<br/>- Что у тебя с головой? – поинтересовалась Дэни с тревогой рассматривая залитое кровью лицо друга.<br/>- Ерунда! Я почти не чувствую боли, - Малкольм отмахнулся от ее беспокойства, как от комариного укуса. Гил понятливо хмыкнул – парень все еще был под кайфом от адреналина. – Вы их нашли?<br/>- В данный момент ДжейТи и команда захвата готовятся к штурму, - кивнула Дэни.<br/>Гил с щелчком в это время перерезал ленту на ногах Брайта и тот тут же попытался вскочить на ноги:<br/>- Скажи им чтобы подождали!<br/>- Брайт! – Гил закатив глаза крепко сжал плечо парня заставив его остаться на месте. – Сядь на свою чертову задницу! ДжейТи справиться и без тебя, - приказал он.<br/>- Гил, послушай! Сара, девушка, она на нашей стороне! Держу пари, что это она предала тебя где меня искать. Разве не так вы оказались здесь? Я обещал ей, что она будет в безопасности, - быстро выпалил Брайт.<br/>   Гил без слов перевел взгляд на Дэни и кивнул. Она прекрасно его поняла. Выхватив оружие детектив выбежала из комнаты.<br/>- Дэни позаботиться о ней, а ты сиди смирно пока не приедет скорая.<br/>   Малкольм согласно вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что все его возражения в данной ситуации ни к чему не приведут - Гил не передумает. Он устало откинулся на стену за спиной и улыбнувшись посмотрел на Гила:<br/>- Спасибо за то, что нашел меня…<br/>- О, нет, нет, нет, - засмеялся Гил. – Одним спасибо ты не отделаешься! Тебе придётся многое объяснить и еще больше переосмыслить в твоем поведении…<br/>Малкольм тихо подхватил его смех.<br/>- Все что угодно, только давай маме не будем говорить об этой маленькой неприятности?<br/>- Это дорого тебе обойдётся! – хмыкнул Гил и сел рядом с Брайтом. Теперь, когда Малкольм наконец был в безопасности, он почувствовал, как смертельно устал за эти четыре часа. <br/>- Что ты хочешь взамен? – прищурился Малкольм. <br/>- Не знаю, Брайт! Может ты пообещаешь в следующие пять раз вызвать подкрепление и только потом побежишь за подозреваемым?<br/>- Не могу обещать, - Малкольм тихо хихикнул и закрыл глаза.<br/>- Тогда… как насчет того, чтобы не прыгать из окон и не вступать в секты, не поставив меня перед этим в известность?<br/>- Мммм… трудно.<br/>- Тогда… я заверну тебя в пупырчатую пленку и запру в своем доме. Похоже это единственный способ обезопасить тебя!<br/>- Это вряд ли!<br/>Гил снова рассмеялся:<br/>- Знаю, малыш, знаю!<br/>***<br/>Семь дней спустя.<br/>- Я так горжусь тобой, Малкольм! Две недели без убийств. Это новый рекорд. Ты рад, что все-таки поехал в отпуск? – Джессика взволновано обняла сына, встретив у входа в аэропорт Нью-Йорка.<br/>О, если бы она только знала!<br/>  Малкольм тепло улыбался матери и кивал, а сам иронично вспоминал о прошедших событиях. Как хорошо, что удалось сохранить в секрете от Джессики Уитли его волнующую встречу с Ником и Сарой, или о том, что он снова получил колотую рану, которая уже почти, кстати, зажила. А еще он не будет ей рассказывать о том, что Гил все-таки запер его у себя дома (но, к счастью без пупырчатой пленки) на шесть дней, чтобы уж точно быть уверенным, что он опять не влипнет в какую ни будь историю. Что опять-таки не помешало ему проработать некоторые старые дела и составить несколько профилей. Малкольм смотрел на фонтанирующую энтузиазмом мать и довольно улыбался, она была счастлива – для нее он две недели провел на Таити.<br/>- Я люблю свою работу, но ты права – было приятно отдохнуть, - солгал он, не чувствуя ни малейшей тени раскаянья, видя, что его ложь делает ее счастливой. – Я очень хорошо отдохнул – закрыл шторы, заперся в номере и наконец прочитал все те книги, которые хотел прочитать уже давно.<br/>   Эйнсли идущая с другой стороны хмыкнула и улыбнулась ему той милой улыбкой, в которой большими буквами читалось: «Фигня! Я не верю ни одному твоему слову!». Но сестра промолчала, лишь заговорщицки подмигнула глядя на довольную мать. <br/>  Так эта ложь и осталась не замеченной, обезопасив его от гнева Джессики Уитли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>